Perpetuated On You
by potterrunner96
Summary: Newt x Reader You are the second girl of Glade. Curious to see what's behind those walls, you go on. Then you met him.
1. Welcome to the Glade

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! :D This is my first Maze Runner fanfic, I hope you like it. This fanfiction has all characters (Thomas, Teresa…Friendly reminder.)**

 **A Newt x Reader fanfic!**

 **Maze Runner and their characters go to wonderful James Dashner! (well except you of course :P!)**

Perpetuated On You.

 _/perpetuate/_

 _It means keep going._

" _WICKED is good, (Y/N)."_

 _You felt someone's hand on your shoulder._

" _I know." You said in a tired voice. Everyone said that to you, it was repetitive._

" _You're my sister, and you'll do your best to remember that." Your brother said as he smiled gently._

" _Alright."_

You felt as if your stomach is pushing itself up, trying to escape your own body.

And it wasn't a nice feeling.

With a sudden jolt, the unpleasant feeling stopped immeadiately.

You heard murmured voices.

"More suppiles?"

"It's just another Greenie!"

"Newt, check the Greenie." An calm authoritative voice called.

You feel the floor rattle beneath you as a person jumped down.

 _Where were you? In a box?_

"It's another girl." You hear a thick accented voice say.

Your eyes flew open, you gasped for air. Your eyes got blinded by light, and blinked a couple of times to clear your vision. There were curious faces of boys peeking down at you. There was a boy who was standing in front of you, he took a step back, surprised by you waking up.

"It's alive." The boy said. You looked at him, he had a accent in his voice, and had blonde hair.

Suddenly your mind racked for something. You couldn't remember anything at the moment.

 _Not a single drop of an memory, except for your name._

"Where the hell am I?" You said in a panicked voice.

 _What is this place? Who are these people?_

Your eyes looked around the place, all you could see was faces, and you were in some type of cage-like box. You sat up, and then attempted to stand up. Sharp pains flew everywhere in your body, you let out a groan of pain as you wobbled slightly. The boy who was standing in front of you put his hand on your shoulder, he never took his hand off.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"She's bleeding!" Another boy who seemed shorter than all the other boys, pointed toward you. You saw your arm was bleeding severely, you touched it as you felt the red, sticky liquid on your index finger.

Black dots formed around your eyes.

"Let's take you to the Med-Jack-!" Is all you heard from the blonde-haired boy.

 _You felt stiff, as if you were a doll, that hasn't been played with for years. It feared that you couldn't move._

You moved your right arm, and it actually moved. You were relieved, you _weren't_ a doll. You slowly fluttered your eyes open, and standing to your side, was that boy, _again._

"Oi, your awake, Greenie."

You stared at him supiciously.

"My name is (Y/N), by the way. Not Greenie. Who are you?" You asked in a demanded voice.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Newt. You passed out, you scared me for a moment there. You were also bleeding so bloody much, I thought you were going to die."

You smiled at Newt considerably, as you sat up. Your arms were heavily bandaged, and it felt like your whole body was bandaged up. You observed the room, it looked like a wooden shack you were in. You felt a nice bed beneath you. It was slient for a while.

"Your strange, Greenie." Newt said as he broke the silence, folded his arms together.

You snapped your face up to look at him.

"What?"

"Greenies don't remember their names on the first day."

"Everyone's memories are wiped out too?" You asked, perking up a little.

 _Maybe your not the only one who doesn't remember anything._

"Yeah. Even me." Newt said, his eyes turned a little blank.

 _He probably didn't remember either. Something about him, you wanted to be friends with him. He just seemed alright._

"Hey, are there any other girls around here?" You blurted out akwardly. You regretted as you said it.

Newt smirked.

"Yes, but apparently you're the second one. There's only two girls in the Glade."

"Oh, where's the other girl?" You asked curiously. Sure, it seemed stupid, but you wanted to meet the girl. The atmosphere around here was just filled with boys.

"She's doing other things. Alby told me to give you a tour, unless you don't want to." Newt teased.

"Shut up, just give me the tour." You tried to snap back, but you couldn't of seeing Newt's face. You softened.

You stood up from the bed, a few sharp knives of pain shot you, but you stood up anyway. You winced.

 _This is harder than I thought._

"You alright?" Newt asked, his face washing off, seeing you wince.

You shook your head quickly.

 _Newt's a nice guy…_

 _Shut up!_

As you snapped back to yourself, you stepped out of the shack, seeing the bright sun outside. You observed the place, high and high walls surrounded the place. People were scattered around the place, doing things.

 _But what were behind those walls?_

"Newt, what's behind the walls?" You asked as your eyes bored at the walls.

Newt turned his face sideways, and gave you a serious look.

" _Welcome to the Glade, (Y/N)."_

 **End! :D  
Yes, I know, probably not that long for a beginning :(. But I promise chapter two would be A LOT more longer than this. I hope you enjoyed! :D **

**Please leave constructive criticism or point any mistakes if there any, thank you! :)**

potterrunner96


	2. Chapter 2: Hell in the Maze

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! :D How you doing? I tried to bump up the excitement in this chapter, so it wasn't as basic as chapter one. TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO :) I hope this one was a lot longer than chapter one.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Maze Runner and their characters belong to James Dashner! Except for readers! :P**

Perpetuated On You.

As Newt finished giving the tour of the Glade, you walked over to a log, and sat on it.

You sighed tiredly.

 _Behind those walls, I just want to go in there._

 _What's in there?_

You closed your eyes slowly.

 _Slowly drifting away from reality…_

You sat up, waking up from a distant, but loud noise. It sounded like slow whirring, clinking.

 _Loud noises._

The sky was turning a midnight blue, as night time ascended.

 _Shuck, how long did I sleep?_

You looked around for Newt, that was only boy he knew right now. A bit further down you saw, was flames erupting. Boys danced and chattered loudly. It seemed as if everyone was celebrating, having fun. You smiled at the sight.

 _That was nice._

You saw Newt slightly limping toward you, you never realized Newt actually limped.

 _What caused the permanent limp?_

You walked toward him.

"Newt, what is it?" You asked, as you watched Newt put his hands on his knees.

"I…I…have to tell you something…" Newt panted out.

Newt grabbed your hand, which made you blush furiously, dragged you somewhere a bit away from the fire, and made you sit down on the grass.

The stars were started to peek out into the sky, which contrasted the sky nicely. All you could stare at the stars.

 _I never knew the stars where this beautiful._

Newt smiled as he saw you looking up at the stars.

"Hey, you see him?" Newt said out of the silence, pointing to a guy who sat by the fire. The guy had a Asian cut-face look about him, he seemed bigger than, and built up more. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah?"

"He's a Runner."

You snapped your face to look at Newt.

 _Runners? That seemed to be interesting…_

 _Something about that runner, he seemed familiar…_

"Hey, his name is Minho, isn't it?" You asked Newt, and Newt look surprised, and wide eyed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He seems familiar to me, I don't know."

 _I remembered something._

 _That dream actually meant something…_

"Anything wrong, Greenbean?" Newt asked, as you got out of your gaze.

"No…um, so what's a Runner?" You asked quickly, changing the subject.

Newt looked at you, his eyes told you, _your not telling me something._

"Runners go in there. They run in the day, map out, memorize the maze, and come back before the doors close." Newt said as he pointed to a opening in the walls.

 _I want to become a Runner. What's behind those walls? I want to know._

"Newt, I want to become a Runner. I want to know what's behind the walls." You said sternly, but then you heard a distant horrible, shriek.

"That's the sound of a Griever; they _will_ kill you in the night. I am not letting you become a Runner, (Y/N). You're going to die out there."

"I am strong enough, Newt." You said, disagreeing.

 _Newt didn't think I was strong enough. For a girl._

A guy came running up to you and Newt, panting slightly.

"Newt, meet us in the Map Room." He said in a rush.

"Thomas you haven't met Greenie."

You looked at Thomas with a small smile.

"Name's (Y/N)." You said to Thomas.

"I'm Thomas. Nice meeting you, (Y/N)." Thomas said in a rush, as he gave a friendly wave as he ran off to the Map Room.

Newt got up and followed him.

As he was following Thomas, he turned himself toward you, and smiled.

You returned a small smile and waved back. As you watched them disappear, you stood up. You were curious what was the Map Room was, so you followed their footsteps.

As you followed their footsteps, you heard distant talking.

"So we found…"

"Alright…"

You peeked into the Map Room around the corner; you could just make out the figure of Newt. Everyone was in a tight discussion, circled around, what seemed to be a model of the maze.

 _Map Room._

 _Maze._

 _This decision was probably the most stupidest thing to do, but we all do stupid things._

You heard more whirring and scraping noises in the distance, which signaled that the doors were closing.

 _I have to do this quick._

You walked straight in the Map Room.

All the boy's attention came to your presence.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" Newt said in surprise.

"I want to become a Runner, Newt." You said bravely.

"I don't think you should, Greenie." A boy's voice said. He had black hair, but the boy had an odd glow about him which made him seem creepy.

You glared at him.

 _He glared at you back._

You didn't even know the boy, but you he seemed to piss you off.

"Gally, don't-"Newt said, but Gally ignored him.

"You've been here one day. So I don't see why you should become a Runner." Gally said sternly, still glaring at you.

"Shut up, I'm not weak, you know." You snapped back.

Gally raised an eyebrow at you.

"You're just a girl. You aren't ready."

You could hear the doors creaking in the distance.

"I can prove to you, I'm not weak." You spat, anger boiling inside you.

 _I'm sick of people telling me a girl can't be strong._

Gally said nothing, all he did walk toward you. He seemed to tower over you.

 _But I'm not scared._

Gally put his arm out, but before you could defend yourself, he didn't hit you. You heard the _smack_ sound of him hitting, but your view was blocked by a figure.

"Newt!" You shouted, astounded by him blocking you.

Newt's face was unreadable, but you knew he was mad. His eyes were _screaming_ the word mad.

"Don't ever hit her. You _will_ not hit her!" Newt shouted, putting himself in front of you.

Gally's eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"You little shuck-face-!" Gally started but then water filled up your eyes.

You ran out the Map Room, then toward the doors, that were about to close.

"(Y/N)!" Newt shouted after you.

You sprinted toward the closing Maze doors, squished yourself in the tight space, squeezed through the other side.

Just before the doors fully closed, you could see Newt's face, watery-eyed and sadden.

 _What have I done?_

 _Stupid things lead to worse things…_

The walls seemed to tower over you, dark and eerie looking, covered in some thick vines. Shrieks of Grievers cried in the distance, which made you jump.

You stood by the closed doors, and broke down sobbing. You put your face in your hands, feeling wet drips go through the creases of your palm.

 _Try to survive, idiot._

As you stood up, trembling, you could hear the _clicking_ sound of Griever walking toward you.

Your heart stopped.

As you turned around the corner of an ivy-covered wall, you could make out a Griever. Sallow-skinned, hideous shape of an Griever. It's mouth was open, huge, sharp jagged rows of teeth. Slime-like saliva dripped from them.

 _Digusting._

Then you made a run for it.

You ran past the Griever, through all the corridors. You didn't have to look back, of course, the sound of Griever coming toward you, was frightening enough.

After what seemed like hours, and hours of running, the Griever's heavy presence actually seemed to disappear.

You looked back.

 _No Griever._

As you sighed of relief, you went up to a corner. Falling to the ground, you took a break from running. Sure, not the smartest decision, since it was still night, but you never felt this exhausted. You let your head back, but you could feel something bumpy, but smooth behind it.

 _Ivy vines._

You closed your eyes.

You thought of the moment when Newt protected you from getting hit.

 _When Newt protected me, does he like me?_

You blushed happily at this thought.

 _You only met him today, don't push it._

As you opened your eyes, you could see the midnight blue sky changing into a light red-orange color.

You smiled as you could see a bit of morning rising. You stood up, feeling rested enough. Brushing a bit off dirt your shirt, your smile dropped.

 _Click, click, click._

A Griever had comed to the corner, backing you up. All you could hear is your short breaths, and saliva dripping from the Griever down to the stone, making a soft _splash_ sound.

One thing to do.

As the Griever came closer to your face, you jumped up, latched on the ivy vines, and climbed up hastily. The Griever attempted to grab you with it's legs, you could see it failed. The Griever stopped, and then with it's machinery-like legs, it struggled to climb with you.

You attempted to climb higher, but the Griever would somehow just catch up with you.

 _It's useless._

 _I'm already shucking tired from climbing these stupid vines._

One of the legs of the Griever extended, grabbing you, cutting your leg. You screamed of the pain, it felt like a knife was opening up your leg. You closed your eyes.

 _Death._

 **Author's note:**

 **Ending :) Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't bad, I am not the best writer. Thank you for writing any reviews/constructive critiscm/mistakes. They really help the story. See you in chapter three!**

 **-potterrunner96**


End file.
